Many different types of computing devices exist today. Many computing devices use traditional input/output (I/O) devices (e.g., mouse, keyboard, and display). However, there are many computing devices that do not use traditional I/O devices. For example, more and more handheld computing devices, such as mobile phones (e.g., Android™ Phone and iPhone), personal digital assistants (PDAs) (e.g., Blackberry®), and tablet devices (e.g., iPad and Samsung Galaxy Tab), are relying on touchscreen technology as the primary mechanism by which users interact with the device. In a remote access system in which a user uses a remote device, such as the aforementioned handheld computing devices, to access resources of an application host computer or application server, there may be certain limitations due to incompatibility of I/O devices between the user's remote access device and the application host computer or application server. For example, the control functions of the applications that are being accessed remotely from the application host computer or application server may not be exposed (i.e., published) to the client devices and therefore there can be no direct access to the functionality of these applications using the client devices. In other words, the control functions exist internal to these applications and without direct accessibility by other programs or processes.